HEROES vs Beasts (The D vs Sanders)
Sanders has challenged The D to a duel, adding the stipulation that if he wins, Sanders joins, but if he loses, then leaves Sanders all alone forever) The D: Let's begin, I summon Enigma the Creator in Atrack Mode! (A warrior with a mask on his face appears on the field) The D: Then I place 1 card facedown, and end my turn. Sanders: Your going back empty handed Maggot! I'm going to educate you on the basics of battling by activating the spell Test Fusion! The D.: I know that card your allowed to fusion summon 1 Gladiator beast monster from your extra deck ignoring it's conditions Sanders: Correct! Now I send my Test Ape and Test Tiger to the graveyard, I'm about to bring out a monster that'll do what my former Battle Beast wouldn't! I Fusion summon! Front and Center! Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! The D: (sarcastically) Ooh scary, you summoned the monster that drove your best student to betray you. Sanders: You'll pay for that remark! Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! attack Enigma the Creator! (Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor brought out its whip and began to whip Enigma the Creator) The D: Sorry I'm afraid the one who's paying is you, I activate Negate Attack! Now your attack is put on hold! Sanders: Fine, there's nothing for me to do right now but end my turn! The D: It's my turn, I draw, let me Sanders, when you fall from grace, there's a chance you'll rise back up. Sanders: What on earth are you talking about!? The D: Most people try to extinguish the darkness that comes with their decks, while I on the other hand, embrace it! Now it's time to show you what I mean, I activate the Field Spell, Fallen City! (A ruined city with a fiendish tower in background appeared) Sanders: What's the meaning of this city!? The D.: This is a home of my lovely Fallen HERO's, a group of heroes who have fallen from grace like I have, and now allow me to introduce you to one of them I summon fourth Fallen HERO Dark Statica! (1 of The D's monsters appeared on the field) The D: Now I activate Pot of Greed, it let's me draw 2 cards! (The D drew 2 cards from his deck) The D: Next I activate Double Summon, it yes me summon a 2nd time, I summon Fallen HERO Debrah (D's 2nd monster made an appearance by flying onto the scene) The D: I activate Fallen HERO Debrah's special ability, I can summon another Fallen HERO Monster, I summon Fallen HERO Dark Erminguard in Defense Mode! (A Fallen HERO Monster with a shield appeared on the field in a defensive stance) The D: Next I activate Shard of Greed, during my standby phase I gain a Greed counter, with that, I end my turn! Sanders: You may have three monsters on your field but my monster still beats it! I draw, 1st I activate Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor's special ability, I can summon a Glad Beast Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions, I'll summon another copy of Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! (Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor whipped the ground as a portal opened up and a 2nd copy of Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor appeared on the field) Sanders: Now I activate its effect, I'll summon a 3rd copy of Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! (The 2nd copy whipped the ground as a portal opened up and a 3rd copy of Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor appeared on the field) Sanders: Now I activate my 3rd copies effect, I'll summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz from my Extra Deck! (The 3rd copy whipped the ground as a humanoid dinosaur holding a giant ax appears on the field) The D (sarcastically): Ooh, I'm scared. Sanders: Well you should be, because I activate my 1st copies 2nd effect, when I have 2 or more Gladiator Beast monsters, it'll destroy 1 of your monsters and deal damage equal to its attack points, I choose to destroy Fallen HERO Debrah! (Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor whipped around like crazy) The D: I'm afraid that's not going to happen! (A barrier protected all Monsters The D had on the field from total destruction) The D: You see, Fallen HERO Dark Erminguard protects all monsters I have from being destroyed, you could say she's protective of her allies. Sanders: Grrr I End my turn! The D: I thought so I draw! (The D draws his card as he gains a Greed counter) The D: I gain a greed counter for drawing a card, now I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands (The D and Sanders drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Sanders: I don't care if you draw 100 cards, you'll never defeat me! The D: Oh yes I can, because I activate Fallen Fusion, I fuse Fallen HERO Dark Athena that's in my hand, and Fallen HERO Dark Erminguard that's on the field, to Fusion summon! Fallen HERO Dark Valerie! (The D's Fusion monster appeared on the field) The D: Next I summon Fallen HERO Dark Lucie! (The D's next monster appeared on the field) The D: Then I activate United We Stand, they say teamwork is the key to success and I agree, as my Fallen HERO Dark Valerie gains 800 Attack and Defense points for every monster I have on the field! (Fallen HERO Dark Valerie gained 6000 Atrack points and 6500 Defense points) The D: Last I activate Raigeki! It destroys all monsters you have on the field! Sanders: WHAT!? (A lightning bolt struck Sanders' monsters as they're all destroyed) Sanders: Now I'm wide open for a direct attack! The D: Now I activate the Action spell, Double Attack, it doubles my monsters attack points! (Fallen HERO Dark Valerie‘s attack points rose to 12,000) Sanders: 12,000 Attack Points!? The D: Fallen HERO Dark Valerie, attack Sanders directly and end this duel! (Fallen HERO Dark Valerie attacked Sanders directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) The D: You have lost Sanders. Sanders: But this power, what is it? The D: This is the power of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows, a power given to me by the Master of Shadows Shade. Sanders: If this Rainbow Disaster Shadows has members like you, then this gives me a perfect opportunity for me to take my revenge on the Battle Beast for betraying me. The D: Come with me, my work here is done. Sanders: SIR YES SIR!!! (The D teleported out of Duel Academy (ARC-V) with Sanders) (In Dr. Darkstar’s lab Naoki opens his eyes as he finally comes around) Naoki: Ow! Huh where am I? Dr. Darkstar: You’re with friends my dear child Naoki: Who are you? Dr. Darkstar: I’m Dr. Darkstar. Naoki: Wait you work for Shade! what am I doing here!? did you kidnap me!? Dr Darkstar: What!? No we rescued you from your true enemies, I mean Zack did throw you off a building and you broke all your bones, luckily for me, I was able to fix you up real good Naoki: But Playmaker is my hero, he’s not my enemy, he once rescued me from the Hanoi, so you must be mistaken. Dr. Darkstar: I think it’s you who’s mistaken, and besides, I don’t think he cared when Zack defeated you and nearly killed you, if he was your hero, then why did he not stop Zack from throwing you off a building? I mean he didn’t bother saving you Naoki: N-no Dr. Darkstar: Jah I know it sucks, when you learn, you must trust no one but yourself, but someone trusts you here (Primus enter with a inquisitor outfit for Naoki and a helmet) Primus: and that person is me my dear boy Naoki: I don‘t wanna join forces with you guys. ???: But you must dear Shima. (Shima turns and sees a red cyborg, and a purple cyborg) Dr. Darkstar: Let me introduce you to 2 female cyborgs who used to be human, the red cyborg, her name is Ashley, the purple cyborg, her name is Mars. Ashley: There's no backing out of this deal Naoki, I want revenge on Celina for stealing Zack from me, ever since Zack obliterated me with a powerful dragon I never saw before, I was damaged, my human form is recovering. I was fighting Zack, while Yuya and Declan fought the Professor to save Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu. Mars: And I joined because I want to see the royal guards, the brigade droids and Haruno clan perish by my own hands! I was humiliated after I lost my duel to the Dark Ignis Ai! I couldn’t show my human form again! soon I’ll make him pay! and I’ll deal with Koga too! Naoki: But who transformed you into robots? Laser: That was my doing! Shima: Who are you? Laser: My name is Laser, I turn anyone I want into cyborgs, that’s what I did Mars and Ashley. Naoki: Yikes Laser: It would be wise to join us Naoki, we wasted resources to collect from our foes (Naoki then started to think that he should join, then he remembered that Zack called him trash which made him angry) Naoki: You know, sign me up Primus! I'll join! I'll make sure anyone who gets in our way is defeated! Primus: That's great to know Brave Battler (Naoki puts the Inquisitor outfit) Death Battler: Brave Battler or Naoki Shima died when he fell off a rooftop, call me Death Battler! (The renamed Death Battler placed his red vizor helmet on, then 21st Sister and 13th Sister enter the lab) 13th Sister: Guys the emperor demands you appearance! 21st Sister: Are you pretties coming? Primus: Yes we are (Primus, Ashley, Mars, Death Battler, Dr. Darkstar and Laser all exit the lab)